food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spicy Gluten/@comment-34946275-20181209090430/@comment-34946275-20181209092541
V.Spicy Gluten The place where Spicy Gluten was summoned was a small village that could not be more ordinary. And her servant is also an ordinary girl with ordinary smile and sweet smile. A timid but strong girl. The girl is an orphan, so the appearance of Spicy Gluten makes her a slightly lonely life no longer so simple. And girls are irreplaceable for the first-generation Spicy Gluten This ordinary village can not be more ordinary, naturally there has not been a rumored dish of the servant. The girl is the first and last. Since the girl summoned the Spicy Gluten, the village has changed, and the villagers who have turned a blind eye to the girls have become more and more shackled. The girl who realized her own changes also began to bear the responsibility of being inexplicably on her thin shoulders. She is a servant, she wants to protect the people she loves. Not only those who are blasphemy, but even the wild boars and crows that invade the crops have become the responsibility of this girl. At that time, there were not a few spirits on the whole land. The girls were even sent to other villages by the village chief as mercenaries for their benefit, fighting the monsters. Day after day, the body of Spicy Gluten waving her own whip gradually weakened. The girl did not want to let the hot strip continue this way, and she took the courage to raise her opinion. As a result, the girl who can no longer create value for the village was sent to the Institute as a research object for the human beings who were able to summon the spirits. After Spicy Gluten were restored from the place where the girl hid her, the hot strips were found by girls who could no longer see the original. The cruel experiment of not seeing the day makes the originally gentle girl screaming sharply with even a little stimulation, and even the proximity of the spicy strips scared her to a state of out of control. The beautiful twists made from the spicy strips have also been shaved by experiments. The words of resentment that were spit out in the mouth of a girl who was not even smothered, seemed to have changed into a person. Even, there is no way for the hot bar to recognize that she is the servant in her memory. She tried to escape with the girl, but the girl's body has been run down. After leaving the instrument that supported her life, under her favorite clear sky, her mouth murmured the curse of those who had had goodwill and left the world. Spicy Gluten looked at the sunny sky after a few days of heavy rain, and there was some disappointment. When I came back again, the whip in my hand squeaked at the foot of the boy who was shaking because of the weight of his body. "Ma Xiao, but I will hand you over to me. If you don't obey, you have to punish. Oh, stand up!"